


Jour 3 - Animaux

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (French) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Jour 3 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Jour 3: (Alcool-gueule de bois et/ou) Animaux





	Jour 3 - Animaux

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 3 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)  
> Jour 3: (Alcool-gueule de bois et/ou) Animaux

Sanji avança en sifflotant le long du chemin menant au port. La journée se terminait. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente dans le ciel. La lumière était plus douce, plus chaude. Il était un peu fatigué, mais les provisions étaient faites et ils seraient désormais parés jusqu'à la prochaine île. Certains des achats qu'il avait faits un peu plus tôt devaient même déjà l'attendre au Sunny. Son programme de la soirée allait être chargé. Il allait devoir commencer par cuisiner le dîner, puis après le repas, il aurait encore à tout agencer dans le garde-manger. Il pourrait demander de l'aide à l'un ou l'autre de ses _nakamas_ , mais il préférait le faire lui-même. Il avait ses petites manies pour tout ranger à sa place, et il perdrait trop de temps à tout expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il apercevait déjà les mats du Sunny au loin quand il le vit. Il y avait un arbre sur le bord du chemin. Un grand chêne probablement centenaire. Il était magnifique et offrait un halo d'ombre tout autour de son tronc. Une forme y était allongée, et Sanji ne tarda pas à reconnaître Zoro.

Il s'approcha aussi silencieusement que possible. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui, il s'arrêta et sourit en découvrant la scène. Une boule de poils s'était installée sur son ventre, pelotonnée sur son _haramaki_. Il ne savait pas si Zoro l'avait remarqué, mais il en doutait. Il fit un pas de plus, et le bruit d'un caillou déplacé par sa chaussure éveilla le félin. Une petite tête se leva, et de grands yeux jaunes le fixèrent, comme pour le défier d'approcher plus. Il semblait marquer son territoire et Sanji ne doutait pas qu'il défendrait son lieu de sieste à coup de griffes s'il osait s'assoir à côté de Zoro.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, même si l'idée était tentante. Il profita de la scène encore quelques instants de plus avant de se décider à laisser les dormeurs tranquilles.

Luffy ne serait pas mécontent si Zoro rentrait avec un chat sur les talons ce soir. Ils n'avaient heureusement encore jamais eu de problème de rats à bord, mais avoir un prédateur avec eux serait une précaution supplémentaire. Et puis Sanji repensa au regard que l'animal lui avait lancé tout à l'heure. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'emmener avec eux. L'envie de le jeter par-dessus bord serait bien trop grande si le matou s'était mis en tête de l'empêcher d'approcher Zoro.


End file.
